Consequences
by Jettara1
Summary: ADULT ONLY! Hiccup learns the fate of Viggo and Ryker but not even his friends can save him from the horror that awaits him. WARNING: NONCON, DUBCON, M/M, MULTI, MINDBREAK, TORTURE. M THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT FOR KIDS OR FAINT OF HEART! New BONUS chapter
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A NONCON, DARK RAPE FIC. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU READING PAST THIS NOTE. THE FOLLOWING IS DARK AND TWISTED RAPE FICTION BASED ON ANIMATED CHARACTERS OVER THE AGE OF 18. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. HATE COMMENTS AND TROLLS WILL HAVE THEIR COMMETS DELETED AND OR BE BANNED.

In hindsight he should have known their victory would be short lived. Viggo's apparent death by volcano had seemed unlikely right from the beginning, even though Hiccup and Astrid had witnessed it first hand. Well, sort of. They saw Viggo fall but not what happened after that. They had thought the volcano exploding was a result of the man's body hitting the lava and exploding, and while the thought was appalling and not a fate Hiccup would wish for anyone, it had also been a relief that it was finally over. He should have known better. He had fought many madmen before him who had appeared to have died or been defeated only to suddenly come back twice as strong. The difference was, Viggo didn't announce his return. He didn't seek revenge right away. He had played Hiccup and the riders, made them believe that the war was over and waited until their defenses were down. Worse, this particular plot had been hinted at before Viggo's supposed death, Hiccup just didn't piece it together right away. The tournament had been a well laid out trap. A plan B if the Hunters failed to destroy the Edge and riders. After all, Hiccup never signed up for the tournament yet his entry fees were paid for and he had been sent formal papers scheduling the time of the event. A gut feeling had said not to go, but after battling to save the Edge, the war with the Hunters, Viggo's "death" and Ryker's, the gang had voted to take a mini vacation and enjoy the tournament. They would have been better off going back to Berk.

The tournament was legit and Hiccup played each game with skill but it everything felt wrong, as if he was being watched from all sides. Of course the tournament had drawn a large crowd and spectators were all around him, but things just felt odd. He was proven right when he won his next match against a hooded figure who did not speak and his right hand was scarred with burns only a few weeks or months old. Ehen the game was over, Hiccup had walked away, feeling lost and unsure of himself while the others wandered around to check out vendors and other events. That's how they were captured, one at a time, lured by one curiosity or another. Hiccup was last. He stood on the shoreline, staring out over the Archipelago, wondering what he was doing there. It wasn't for the life size Maces and Talons game set, he could do without that, regardless what Snotlout and the Twins said. It may have been curiosity but that had died shortly after arrival.

"You look troubled," a hoarse voice stated from behind him, the sound muffled by a scarf but seemingly familiar. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Hiccup shrugged, his mind lost in thought. "I shouldn't be here," he confessed. "This isn't really my thing. Someone else was supposed to be here. He's all for endless hours of Maces and Talons. Heck, he'd probably be in Valhalla competing for the gold."

"And you're not?"

"I like playing for the fun of it. Competing…that's something my friends are more into than me." He gave a snort. "I'm actually surprised none of them signed up."

"The entrance fee is quite expensive and they usually only allow royals and those of noble blood to compete," the man explained as he neared Hiccup.

The youth gave a low grunt. "That's a stupid rule. " He glanced toward the man when a large hand descended on his shoulder. "If I was in charge it would be open to the…" His brows furrowed as he met the man's dark brown gaze and then quickly widened in surprise as he tried to step away. "Viggo?" A gasp escaped him as something sharp was jammed into the side of his neck. He quickly became light headed before toppling over and into the man's waiting arms.

"Hello, Hiccup Haddock the Third," Viggo Grimborn breathed into his ear just before consciousness faded away.

Capturing six rider, two Berserkers and seven dragons should not have been such an easy task but when Hiccup awoke he was surround by his friends in a narrow but richly decorated long house. The sound of cheering and chanting could be heard just outside. They still at the tournament but no longer as guests. Hiccup glanced around. He and his friends were bond and gagged, each tied to a stake jutting out of the ground and seeming supporting the roof of the structure. The wood was strong, there was no breaking free.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, looking about at his friends.

He was flanked by Dagur right and Heather to his left. Both Berserkers looked in fair health, although Dagur looked as if he might have a black eye and there were fresh bruises to his left arm. Next to him was Fishlegs then Astrid who stared at Hiccup with wide, worried eyes. Across from her was Snotlout. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were between him and Heather. They formed a semi circle facing toward what appeared to be a large throne.

"We're fine, Hiccup," Astrid assured even though it was obvious they weren't.

Everyone was tied to an individual post, angled in a way to face one another as well as see the throne. Their arms were bond behind them as were their ankles, forcing everyone to their knees and making escape just that much harder.

Hiccup fought down his fear. "Anyone injured?" he asked, needing to take stock of everyone.

"Only my pride," mumbled Dagur, looking a mix of angry and pouty.

"They drugged most of us," Fishlegs explained, a high pitch whine in his voice. "And they took our dragons."

"We'll get them back, Fishlegs. I promise," Hiccup assured.

He tested the ropes around his wrists, hoping to wiggle free but it was no good. They were tight.

"Oh, you will, my dear Fishlegs," a familiar voice purred as the hooded man entered the chamber, followed by well over a dozen warriors. "As ling as Hiccup agrees to my terms."

There was stunned silence as the man removed his hood, proving he was indeed Viggo Grimborn, scarred by the heat and flame of the volcano but very much alive. Next to him stood Ryker, he, too, alive and well. The riders began talking all at once, surprised and confused by the sudden turn of events. All except Hiccup. He glared at the man, disgusted with himself for ever feeling sorry for the brothers and foolishly believing they had perished in the battle, let alone turned against each other. Viggo had played them.

The man sat in the throne with a flourish, ignoring the questions and curses coming from the riders and meeting Hiccup's glare head on. It was as if nothing else mattered except the leader of the riders. "Gag them. All except Hiccup," he ordered his men.

The riders tried to resist but within minutes their protests were muffled. Not quite silence but enough to make Viggo happy.

It made Hiccup happy as well. As much as he loved his friends, it was hard to think when they all got going, especially Snotlout and Astrid. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"What do you want, Viggo?" Although revenge was obvious.

Viggo studied him for a long moment in silence, those deep brown eyes seemingly boring a hole deep into Hiccup's head. "Revenge would be too obvious, no?" he finally asked. He tented his fingers before him as he leaned forward in the throne. "But the kill you and your friends would be too simple, especially after all the pain YOU caused. No, my dear Hiccup, I have something far better planned for you and your friends. Honestly, I think they may approve. If not…well people can be hurt."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Oh don't look so upset. I'm about to make you a very generous offer." Viggo sat back in his throne. "Bring him to me," he ordered Ryker.

The elder Grimborn gave a grunt before stomping toward Hiccup and cutting his ropes, all except those binding his arms too his torso. It was only then Hiccup realized he wasn't wearing his tunic or armor. The reason why took a few extra seconds to click in as he was hauled to Viggo then thrown at his feet. It took a moment or two to right himself so he could glare at the Hunter Chieftain.

"Look around you, Hiccup," Viggo instructed, gesturing towards the warriors surrounding his friends. "Everyone of these men have suffered due to you and your riders. They've nearly died or lost friends because of you. They would like nothing more than to make each one of you suffer. And they will, slowly and very painfully until each rider begs for death. I will save your beloved Astrid for last because her torture will be your undoing."

Hiccup's face hardened in hatred and his hands balled into fists behind his back. He had no doubt in his mind Viggo would order such a thing.

The man smiled softly at him, almost lovingly., as if they were the best of friends and talking about nothing more than the weather. "But you can save them. Surrender to me, do as I wish, and none of them will be harmed."

"And what do you want?" Hiccup growled, unable to hide his hatred for this man.

"Your utter and total humiliation."

Hiccup glared at him but he wasn't quite sure what Viggo meant. Was he challenging him to another game of Maces and Talons? "Okay…so to free my friends you want to embarrass me?"

"In a manner of speaking," Viggo agreed. He reached down and stroked Hiccup's before grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking Hiccup forward so that their faces were only inches apart. "Do you know the torture my men have planned for your friends…especially the women?" He waited until Hiccup's eyes widened in acknowledgement before continuing. "Many of these men have not been able to go home to their wives or livers because of you. They need release. It's up to you if I let them."

Hiccup's breath hitched in sudden understanding. "You're not that sick and twisted," he breathed in horror.

"Normally, no, but once you've looked death in the eye it changes you." He released Hiccup's hair and ran his fingers down this slim throat to his bare chest. "Of course, you can save them. Bow to me, agree to my terms, and you can all walk away."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you watch as my men have a lovely orgy with your friends. The like going two to three at a time…especially with the women."

Hiccup couldn't help but glance quickly at Astrid. His stomach in horror at the very thought of anyone touching her. She was a great warrior but in her present position not even she could save herself right now.

"Fine," he conceded. "But let them go first."

Viggo chuckled and ruffled Hiccup's hair. "Ahh…that is not how this game works, my boy. They are to bare witness to your humiliation so that you don't forget. Shall we get started or do you need a demonstration?"

Hiccup's gaze shifted back to Astrid. She was shaking her head, telling him to say no, but she did not hear what was at stake. Hiccup had no choice. To save her and their friends he had to agree. He shook his head. "I'll do it."

"That's a boy," Viggo purred, unbuckling his lower armor then opening his trousers to unleash his cock.

For a moment Hiccup stared at it in horror, as if engaging with a particularly dangerous dragon and seemingly not comprehending what he was supposed to with it.

"Surely you're not a virgin. Astrid must have given you head by now," Viggo chuckled in amusement. "Oh this is a treat. A virgin heir. Perhaps I should have Astrid show you what to do." He moved to gesture for Ryker to grab the girl but Hiccup quickly intervened.

"No…I…I'll do it, just leave her alone," he pleaded. He had no clue what he was doing or what was expected of him. All he really had for reference was to stupid stories Snotlout told about how women were supposed to suck a guy's cock before it went inside her to make it easier and that if done right it felt really good. Not that Snotlout actually knew anything when it came to that sort stuff but it was all Hiccup had to work with.

He ignored the muffled protests of his friends as he lowered his head to Viggo's cock. It was thick and long, semi hard with big fat veins running along the length, pumping blood to the tip. He could bite it, rip the offense appendage off Viggo and cause unbelievable and unrepairable damage. But that would get them all killed. For a few moments all he do was stare at it in a mix of horror and fascination. It didn't smell bad, thankfully. Viggo seemed like the type of guy who washed a little more than necessary and Hiccup appreciated it at the moment. There was a scent that was distinctly Viggo and a little sweat but nothing truly bad. The cock seemed to twitch, as if beckoning Hiccup, calling him to it, promising it wasn't as bad as it seemed. All the while Viggo patiently carded his fingers through his hair.

"The sooner you start the sooner you finish," the man cooed but didn't force Hiccup's head down.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup steeled himself. Viggo was right, the sooner he started the sooner they could all leave. He could do this. He had to do it. He had no clue what he was doing.

He closed his eyes and took the head in his mouth. No licking or teasing just directly into his mouth.

Ryker laughed. "He's got gusto," he said, grinning down at the boy. "I hope he does more than just hold it in his mouth."

Viggo chuckled as he stroked Hiccup's hair. "Putting your mouth on it won't be enough, my dear. You need to tease it with you tongue and suck deeply. You're never going to save you friends unless you do it right."

There was stunned silence from the riders and Hiccup hated to think what they must be thinking of him right now. Hiccup hated himself for having to do this but he had no choice. He was their leader. It was his job to protect them so he did as Viggo instructed. He ran his tongue over the meat in his mouth – he refused to think about what it really was – and sucked deeply from the tip, fearful of what may fill his mouth at any given moment. Eventually Viggo gave him other directions, to bob his head and relax his throat. He talked louder now, no longer whispering but letting everyone know exactly what Hiccup was up to and how good a job he was doing. Hiccup's cheeks turned scarlet with embarrassment but he tried not to think of his friends. All he wanted was to be done and then him and his friends get the hell out of there.

And then Viggo was yanking Hiccup's head back. The youth only had a moment to try and understand before the man's hot seed sprayed across his face for all to see.

"Wonderful job, Hiccup," Viggo praised, pulling the boy up so that he stood between his legs.

Dazed, Hiccup had a brief moment of victory, thinking it was all over and they were about to be freed when he found his trousers being removed. "What…wait…" He wasn't given any time to understand. He was turned around to face his horrified friends, his trousers and skivvies tangled around his ankle and prosthetic while Viggo felt up his ass. He would have covered his groin if his hands weren't tied behind his back, and Viggo wasn't suckling on them. "Oh gods," Hiccup breathed, wishing he could disappear.

That wasn't nearly as bad Viggo's finger circling his rear entrance. Hiccup tensed, his eyes wide as he felt the digit press against it, rubbing and wiggling until it pushed passed the rig of muscle and inside.

"No!" he cried, trying to pull away only for Viggo to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him in place.

"You can handle it," he purred. "Remember, it's you or them. Just relax your muscles."

Hiccup gave a low whine as the finger jerked in and out of him. "Please stop," he begged, his insides on fire as his muscles were stretched and scraped.

"Then pick your replacement," Viggo said just loud enough for the others to hear.

Hiccup looked at his friends, met their horrified expressions and knew he couldn't asked one of them to take his place. It was wrong. This was wrong. But he had to be strong. He had to do this to save his friends. With a swallowed sob, he choked back his fear and tried to relax.

"That's right, Hiccup, relax and take it in. Such a good boy," Viggo cooed, adding a second finger then a third, scissoring them inside the boy to loosen him up. "A lively little virgin ass," he mused, tempted to fist Hiccup in way of punishment for all the hel he had caused the Hunters. He kept himself in check and worked the tight right of muscle until he could fit four fingers inside the youth then pulled them out. By then his length was good and hard again and ready to get to business. With on hand on Hiccup's hip he guided the boy onto his lap until the head of his cock met tender freckled ass. "Sit," he instructed, not forcing Hiccup down but not letting him up either.

For one brief moment fear consumed Hiccup and he forgot why he was doing this and tried to fight but Viggo had the upper hand. Mix gravity with an unstable one legged Viking and a determined chieftain, Viggo penetrated Hiccup without having to buck into him. The boy gave a scream and tried launching forward to get away only to have Viggo grabbed him by the throat and pull him back before lounging back in his throne, his length encased in Hiccup sweet heat.

"Sh…the first penetration is always the hardest," he soothes, as if taming a wild animal. He pulled Hiccup legs open to show their joining to the disgusted riders. "But we fit perfectly, just as I knew we would." His fingers travelled down to stroke at their joining and tease Hiccup limp manhood, all the while keeping his other hand around Hiccup's throat where the youth's heartbeat could be felt, like to beating of a small bird's wing.

Hiccup tried to turn his head away, to look anywhere but at his friends. He didn't want to see the anger, hurt or pity in their eyes.

"No…my pet, look at them, let them see how much you enjoy them looking at you," Viggo purred.

Hiccup whimpered and shock his head.

"Don't been so stubborn. Your people need to see a strong leader. Look at them as you ride my cock."

The youth refused. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that Viggo would hurry up and get it done with.

"You're making unnecessarily hard, my dear," Viggo reprimanded before calling for his brother.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, fearing the worse, but Ryker didn't go for Astrid or one of the others. He grabbed Hiccup by the hair as Viggo stood, cock still firmly up Hiccup's ass, then shoved his head down until it was level with Ryker's groin while Viggo rearranged his legs, the prosthetic now gone. Hiccup had only a moment to realize what the brothers intended before he found himself skewered between the two, Viggo up his ass while Ryker was down his throat. He stood on only his foot, his leg up on Viggo's shoulder while the man quite literally drilled him. There was no way to hide his face either. Ryker had him positioned in such a way that the back of his head was pressed against the man's stomach while his cock rammed into Hiccup's mouth. One large hand fisted in the youth's hair to keep him facing his friends so that they had a full view of everything the brothers were doing to him. Ryker's free hand pinched and twisted Hiccup's left nipple, giving the riders a good show.

Hiccup never felt so weak or helpless before. Shame filled him as he was forced to look at his friends. Some stared back, unable to look away thanks to the warriors forcing their heads forward. Fishlegs and Heather had their theirs eyes tightly closed but they could clearly hear Hiccup's cries and whimpers mixed with the absurdly loud slapping of wet flesh.

"I think they like watching him get fucked," Ryker mused, thrusting up into Hiccup's mouth. Sometimes get got a clean shot and went straight into the boy's throat, others he poked the cheek or rammed the roof of his mouth. "Two are getting pretty hard."

"I noticed," Viggo agreed, rotating his hips to get at Hiccup's sweet spot. "Almost done, Hiccup. Tighten your muscles and suck Ryker down your throat and then your friends are free."

Hiccup whimpered. His inside felt weird, a mix of pain and a strange sense of pleasure that came every time Viggo hit something deep inside of him. It felt perverse and wrong and he didn't like that it felt good when it was hit just right. Nonetheless, he did as he was told and squeezed his inner muscles as tight as he could, hoping Viggo would finish. At the same time he sucked and bobbed his head and did everything he could think off to get Ryker off. He gave a surprised yelp when something hot seemed to shoot through his ass and into his guts. He immediately felt sick and nauseous when he realized Viggo had cum inside him. The man pulled up and some of his seed followed to spill down Hiccup's thighs. Then there was only Ryker left. The man's cock squirted cum down his throat but only a small amount. He pulled out of Hiccup's mouth and before Hiccup had a chance to so much as draw a decent breath, he was lifted up and a new cock slammed into his ass. He cried out but his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whimper. The large man held him by his hips and bounced him up and down on his length as he casually strolled toward Dagur.

"I think this particular fantasy was once yours," Ryker taunted as he pulled out of Hiccup to turn the youth around so that he was facing the Berserker.

Hiccup was slipping in and out of consciousness now. His insides hurt but the next thing he know, his arms were free and he was clinging to a post for dear life as Ryker thrust into him once more. This time he there was some warm before him, brushing against his aching length. A face, the nose hitting his cock with each forward thrust and hot breath tickled him. Ryker found that sweet spot that Viggo had taunted before and Hiccup let out a scream as pleasure and pain became one. Hot cum shot up into his guts to mix with Viggo's them spilled down his thighs as Ryker pulled out. Then the man was gone and Hiccup found himself falling.

He didn't pass out, although he wished he did. It was better than meeting the gazes of his concerned friends, especially Dagur's. His face was smeared with cum. The Berserker blinked down at him, concern obvious on his face. But there was something else, something reminiscent of the old Dagur and it frightened Hiccup deep to his core.

"Alright, he did what you wanted," Astrid snapped as the riders were ungagged. "Now give him his clothes and let us go."

Viggo was once more lounging in his throne. "By all means, my dear Astrid. You and your friends are free to go," he said sweetly. "However, Hiccup stays."

"What?" Astrid yelled.

The other riders echoed her anger, yelling and cursing Viggo.

"He negotiated your release, not his own," the Hunter chief explained calmly. He gave Astrid a serene smile. "But I'm not without compassion. I want Hiccup to pay for what he has done, what he has led the lot of you to do." He studied the youths before him, some still aroused. A twisted grin lifted his lips. "I'll give an option, just as I did Hiccup. If you want to save him…entertain me."

Astrid's face drained of color. "I…uh…alright." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll let you…"

Viggo raised his hand and gave a little laugh. "Oh no, my dear. You misunderstand. It's not I you'll be fucking, it's him." He gestured to Hiccup's semi conscious form. "All of you." His grin grew. "Or watch as these fine men screw him until he can no longer walk let alone sit." He waved toward his warriors who all eyed Hiccup with interest. "Now…who's first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I like to appologize if I if made it appear as if women are obligated to give their boyfriend a blowjob, they are not, that is up to them. I sure as hell don't give mine one unless I want to. This fic is about Viggo manipulating the riders and twisting words and delving into some of their minds to break them. Viggo will especially attack Hiccup and Astrid's relationship and make implications that aren't true to hurt them and have them second guess themselves and each other.

Back to the story

"No…" Hiccup murmured, rolling onto his side as his head slowly cleared and he took in what had just happened to him. He had lost his virginity to Viggo Grimborn. His first time having sex was with the fucking Grimborn brothers. He felt ashamed and angry, dirty and disgusted, but none of that mattered as Viggo threatened Astrid. "You said you'd let them go." He tried to get up, forgetting he was naked and didn't have his prosthetic, and immediately fell to his knees.

Viggo smiled softly at him. "But they are free to go, Hiccup. My men are untying them as we speak. Our sweet Astrid was simply expressing her concern for you and negotiating your release."

Hiccup shook his head, trying to clear it. Surely he heard wrong. After all that wasn't all of them free? "I thought…"

"You're a smart boy, Hiccup. You didn't think one little fuck was enough to free all of you, did you?"

Anger filled Hiccup, not fear at the potential of Astrid being raped. "Don't you touch her!" he snarled, again trying to get up and failing. "You can do what you want to me."

Viggo's laughter sent a chill down his spine.

"You are a delight. No, my dear Hiccup. She's perfectly safe and free to leave with your riders," the Hunter assured. "But to free you…I want each one of them to fuck you."

Hiccup gave a long, confused blink. "What?"

"Each one of your friends, male and female, are going to expand your limited knowledge of sex. Seeing as to a few minutes ago you were a virgin."

Hiccup stared at him dumbfounded and for once the other riders had nothing to say, each of them in a similar state of shock.

Viggo stood and slowly strode around the riders, making a point to run his fingers over Astrid's braid, causing the shield maiden to growl low in her throat. "Of course, having Astrid go first would be too obvious. I've seen the way you fight for each other, how dedicated you are to one another. So she will be last. I want her to witness your downfall first hand then make the last blow…figuratively, of course." He ran a finger down her cheek and came very close to losing it when she jerked her head to the side and went to bite it. Viggo only smile and continued on as if nothing happened. "You are such a tight knit group but according to my sources, that wasn't always so." His gaze moved to Dagur who looked surprised. Not by the sudden knowledge but the fact Viggo was talking about it. Viggo gave him a grin. "A little Berserker once inform me that Hiccup was the outsider if the little circle of friends. Small, weak, hated. And then he trained a dragon and all that changed…or did it."

Hiccup cringed, he really didn't want to be reminded of those times and he shit Dagur a glare for ever telling Viggo about it. The Berserker chief couldn't apologize while still gagged, the only one nit yet released, but he did look sorry. "Now let me see…how did this go. Hiccup the Useless was the old saying, no? Well , he certainly does have his uses, ones I doubt anyone thought to take into consideration. And the only friend he truly had growing up was Fishlegs, how sweet. Fishlegs is easily frightened but will do anything to protect Hiccup. Is that true, Fishlegs?"

The youth in question gave him a curious look. "Yes, he's my best friend."

"Excellent, best friend," Viggo chirped, stepping past him to Hiccup. "Then I want you to be the first person to give of dear Hiccup his first ever blowjob."

"What?" both boys yelp at once.

"Wait…you want Fishy to give Hiccup head?" Snotlout demanded, saying what everyone was saying. "This has officially become the strangest day ever."

"And what happened five minutes ago wasn't?" Ruffnut shot at him.

"That was a different strange," Snotlout retorted.

Viggo nodded toward Ryker. His brother and some of their men went around the group of teens and quickly injected them with some sort of white liquid, directly into the large vein in each of their necks before they had a chance to figure out what was going on.

"I figured you may need a little more convincing to get this on the way," he explained as he knelt behind Hiccup and held his upper half to the ground. "Now Fishlegs, if you would be so kind as the suck your friend's dick." The large youth stared at him in disbelief. "If not, I can simply switch you for two of my men. For every one of you who refuses to participate, two of my men will replace you. Three in some cases." He shot Astrid a look.

Fishlegs also looked to Astrid. She frowned angrily at Viggo but gave Fishlegs a curt nod. The youth turned to Hiccup next, still wanting permission from his leader.

"Just do it, Legs," Hiccup breathed, not happy with the situation.

Fishlegs was hesitant for a long moment, even once he was untied. He looked around one last time, hoping to find a way for them to escape. Seeing none, his shoulders fell and he let out a sigh. "Okay," he murmured before bowing over Hiccup's groin. He took a moment to inspect his friend's limp manhood and tightly curled auburn pubic hair, the ending freckles that spread down his legs and dotted his stomach and sides. He could do this. He had to do this. Swallowing his pride, Fishlegs took Hiccup's length in his hand and began stroking it as he licked at the head, doing things Heather had done to him that one night before she rejoined Dagur and her tribe and decided to put their relationship on hold. Hiccup jerked under him in surprise but Fishlegs didn't stop. He couldn't, not if he wanted to save his friend.

"Oh gods …oh gods…Fishlegs, stop," Hiccup whined, writhing under the new sensations his friend was causing.

"Keep going, Fishlegs, he's almost there," Viggo instructed, enjoying the show.

Hiccup bucked. He could help it. This was so different than when he touched himself. The feel of a tongue running over his cock, dipping into the little slit while a hand bumped his length and another hand rolled his balls was nothing like he ever imagined it would be. He tried to twist away but Fishlegs wouldn't let go, if anything he sucked harder, taking the entire organ into his mouth. Hiccup's stomach twisted and toes curled. It felt amazing and terrible and Hiccup didn't know if he should be fighting or enjoying it. He bucked into Fishlegs's hot mouth, his head twisting from side to side. Pressure in his groin grew with every passing second, as if something was trying to tear its way out. His back arched like a bow with its string drawn taunt and then it was like his world exploded. He gave a cry as the pressure discharge and shot throw him, riding his spine and spilling out his cock to fill Fishlegs's throat.

The larger rider jerked back, white, foaming cum spilling from his lips. He immediately spit it out before dropping on all fours to check on his friend. "Hiccup? Hiccup, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Tell me you're okay."

Hiccup blinked owlishly up at him. "I…I think you broke it," he answered hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry and mind dazed by what just happened. He never felt anything like that before and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Fishlegs gave what sound like a mix of a sob and laugh. "No…that's actually supposed to happen," he assured, a little uncomfortable explaining it but happy Hiccup was okay.

"Oh…"

"You'll be okay. Just rest," Fishlegs began only to have Ryker and another man yank him back to his spot. He wasn't tied up again but there were a number of weapons drawn to make sure he try interfering.

"Marvelous job, Fishlegs," Viggo praised, dragging Hiccup toward his next partner "We circle back to you soon." He dumped Hiccup in front of Snotlout. The older boy already looked a little dazed from the drug he and the riders had been given. Nothing poisonous but to help numb their inhibitions. "Snotlout, is it?" Viggo asked, knowing full well who Snotlout was after the blunder of the dragon auction of few months back. "I'm told you're Hiccup's older cousin, the first heir to Berk…or used to be until Hiccup came along."

Snotlout glared up at him. "So? What of it?"

"It angered you when Hiccup was born and stole your birthright, didn't it?"

Snotlout's nose wrinkled, as if Viggo had made a bad joke. "I was three, it's ancient history."

Viggo studied him for a long moment as he held Hiccup. "Is it? If Hiccup has remained disowned you would be heir now. If I killed right here, right now, or branded him a slave, you would be next in line for chief."

The dark hair youth's eyes narrowed. "Hurt him and I'll…"

"To add insult, he stole the girl you love, right out from under your nose."

"I don't love Astrid," Snotlout mocked, although now there was a touch of hurt in his eyes. He glanced toward Astrid, seeking advice but her face was only filled with anger, her eyes focused on Hiccup and no one else, like always. "And so what if I did. It changes nothing."

"Perhaps," Viggo purred. "But now's your chance for a little payback. A chance let out all that pent up aggression. You got turned on watching Ryker and I fuck him. You're still hard after watching Fishlegs give him head."

The boy gave a snort. "Yeah well…who knew someone could look hot writhing around on the ground like that, okay?" He looked away with a frown. He knew what Viggo was getting at. "So what…you want me to fuck my own cousin or something?"

"That's exactly what I want," Viggo said with a charming smile. "The position is up to you but I want everyone to be able to see and I want him to be very vocal throughout it."

Snotlout's nose flared in outrage. "Let me get this straight, you want me to rape my little cousin in front of you and our friends and everyone else here, stay hard and make him cum? Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Completely understandable, Snotlout," Viggo soothed. He turned toward his brother, all the while yanking Hiccup atound by the hair. "Ryker, I need three men for this task."

"Three?" Snotlout shouted, not completely comprehending what would happen if he refused.

That twisted smile returned to Viggo. "Yes, as his cousin he deserve at least three men to replace you."

Snotlout did a quick count in his head of where three men could possibly fit their cocks in Hiccup all at once and it added to a horrific nightmare far worse than the display Viggo and Ryker had already given. "Alright, alright…I'll do it. Geez, you don't a bloody army to screw one kid. Hand him over." He couldn't help but notice the guards now aiming their north bows at him and Hiccup, as if he might try making a break for it with his completely naked, one legged cousin who could barely see straight at the moment.

The sudden pressure was causing Snotlout to lose the erection he had had moments ago. He took Hiccup from Viggo and lied him on the ground before him as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Truth was, he was still a virgin, too. He told a lot of big tales but he had never actually fucked anyone before. Oh sure, he acted like a big ladies man and even dreamed of sex – Viggo wasn't far off the mark when it came to his feelings for Astrid and how he was trying not to be mad at Hiccup for being with her, but he was coping with it – but he had never had a girlfriend let alone sex. And okay, he did fantasize about sex with men, too – Thor Bonecrusher was his top favorite but the roles were often reversed.

"Are you okay?" he asked Hiccup, not wanting to hurt the younger boy but knowing neither of them had a choice in the matter.

Hiccup's skin was flushed and breath shaky. He refused to meet Snotlout's gaze and stared up at the ceiling instead. "No," he answered simply, tears dotting the corners of his eyes.

"I'm going to try my best not to hurt you," Snotlout promised but his erection was almost gone and there was no way he was going to have Hiccup suck him back to hardness. Fucking him was going to be tough enough. He had an idea, a stupid but brilliant idea. He quickly opened his trousers and fished out his impressive cock – Astrid was really missing out because Hiccup's was only average compared to his magnificent beast – and left it hanging while he hoisted Hiccup's legs up over his shoulders so that his ass was directly in front of his mouth. He had no fear of his cousin being dirty down there; the kid was obsessive about washing almost every other day if not every day. The fact that two men had cum inside was a little off putting, the sticky white substance still coated his legs, but Snotlout often fantasized about rimming a nice tender ass and Hiccup's just happened to be the tenderest at the moment, quite literally. Holding his cousin's legs apart, he dive in and began eating the younger boy's ass.

Hiccup gave a yelp and struggled to find balance while fruitless covering his groin – not that everyone hadn't already seen his dick. He felt as if he might fall and leaned haphazardly on one shoulder as Snotlout's tongue and teeth attacked the ring of muscle in his ass. He had no clue what Snotlout was trying to do and all Hiccup could see was a tuff of black hair and his helmet bobbing and shaking. It felt strangely good having teeth nip him down there as the hot wet tongue lapped at his hole. And then Snotlout was plunging his tongue inside him. Hiccup cried out in shock. It sent a ripple of pleasure through him that he knew it shouldn't and his muscles automatically tightened around the foreign object.

"He likes that, Snotlout. Do it again," Viggo encouraged, grinning down at Hiccup as both youths began to harden. He crouched down. "Just a little aphrodisiac to help them along. But they'll all remember this and you'll never forget." He gently stroked Hiccup's hardening length. "He's ready, Snotlout."

Hiccup bit back a curse as Snotlout stood, his thick, hard cock gutting out for all to see. He adjusted his hold on Hiccup's hips, lined up his cock and then thrust downward.

It was an awful angle, a stupid angle because Hiccup had no support. It put tremendous pressure on his shoulders and neck as his lower half was held up in the air by Snotlout but his cousin didn't seem to notice or care. His eyes were glazed over as he thrust downward. He wasn't ramming into Hiccup, he had a steady pace and seemed to be doing his best to be gentle. He stayed in that position for only a few minutes before pulling out and dropping to his knees before Hiccup.

"Turn around," he said, rolling Hiccup onto his stomach and then pulling him onto his knees.

Hiccup cried out as he was breached again, only this time Snotlout was going deeper and harder, jerking Hiccup back and forward as he tried to empty his load. There was no pleasure now, just insistent rutting until Snotlout reared back, his seed rushing deep inside Hiccup. He slumped against Hiccup's back, panting, his length still twitching inside his cousin.

"Oh shit…that was…that was so good," Snotlout breathed before remembering what was going on and suddenly pulling out of Hiccup, still semi hard. Cum specked with blood followed. "Oh geez…Hiccup, I didn't mean to…oh sweet Thor…you're bleeding!"

He was also crying, but Hiccup wasn't going to admit that and kept his face hidden against the ground since his arms were still tied behind his back. He never felt so ashamed as he dis at that moment. He could feel Snotlout cum slid down his thighs, still warm. He felt Snotlout touch his back and he flinched away from the concerned touch. "I'm okay," he lied before falling on his side. He felt as if he was dying.

"One down, six to go," Viggo announced in a pleased voice as he stepped around Hiccup.

Snotlout's head shot up. "What about Fishlegs?" he demanded angrily.

Viggo raised a brow. "The blow job?" he asked, as if he had forgotten. "That was just the warm up. All of you will be sucking his cock at some point." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Now…who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Viggo slowly strolled around the riders, eyeing each one. He was cool and calculated as Hiccup glared up at him with utter hatred and a fear he could no longer hide. Snotlout was still a little dazed but he kept a protective hand on Hiccup's shoulder, as if he could prevent Viggo from harming his cousin again. Viggo grinned at them, delighted by the boys' reactions. His dark gaze moved over them to the teens next to them, the twins seemingly at war with themselves on what to do, wanting to reach out and protect their leader or somehow vanish so that they would not be seen and forced to abuse Hiccup as well. It was exactly what Viggo wanted, to see the riders fall apart in defense of Hiccup and be forced to breed with him.

His gaze roamed over the girl twin, Ruffnut if he was correct. She was anxiously gnawing her lower lip as she fingered her vest, obviously debating whether she could cover her friend with it or if that would cause even more trouble. "Tell me, my dear Ruffnut, do you and brother do everything together?" he asked, gaining a surprised look from the girl. "Pardon my ignorance, as I have an older brother and not a twin, let alone a sister, but from what little I know of you and…Tuffnut, is it…but you share a special bond and are pretty much always together."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well duh, he's my twin."

"Yeah, nothing you do will tear us apart. We do that ourselves," Tuffnut added before looking thoughtful then shrugging at his own words.

"Oh I have no interest in destroying such a close bond, in fact I will like to make it stronger by having you both screw our lovely Hiccup…together," Viggo purred, causing both teens to gape at him. Even Hiccup looked taken back. "As I see it, Hiccup has yet to be with a woman. I think perhaps you can help him."

Ruffnut's eyes widened and she looked to Hiccup in fright. He didn't look disgusted, which she half expected. They were friends but it was obvious he wasn't into her and quite frankly she liked him but not like that. He may be her friend and leader but he'd always be that little fishbone who somehow caused more mischief than her and her brother. He looked sick but it wasn't due to her. Ruffnut's gaze shifted to Astrid. Now she looked furious but again that anger was directed at Viggo not Ruffnut herself.

"But Astrid…" she became, feeling guilty even though what was about to happen wasn't her fault.

"Will wait her turn," Viggo assured, as if what they were doing was perfectly natural. "You and your brother will entertain Hiccup."

"Look, I like a lot of things, dragons, Chicken, crazy people with big axes, watching strange people have sex with my best bud, that was hot, but I don't do rape, Tuffnut said, making everyone look at him. "And yes I know I contradicted myself but that was really hot and strange and scary and…what was I getting at?"

"This isn't the time, Tuff," Ruffnut growled under her breath. "Save your fantasies for later."

But Viggo had heard him and his eyes lit up. "You've fantasized about this sort of thing?"

Tuffnut shrugged. "Well who hasn't? Look at him. He got hit hard by the puberty stick. I mean you should have seen him a few years back. He was like this little scrawny thing no one would ever had noticed if he didn't cause to total destruction of at least one building every other dragon attack. You'd literally loose him in a crowd but now he's like Berk's hear throb. If Astrid didn't lay claim on him way back when, he would have been swooped up by someone by now. Not Ruffnut, cause ewe, but probably Heather, most definitely Dagur. Someone for sure."

Viggo took a moment to process the sudden onslaught of information. It was no doubt cause by the drug flowing through the youth but it was interesting. While it seemed Hiccup and Astrid had only recently began dating, the ground work had started long before hand. "And you…would you claim him?"

"I'd tap that ass in a heartbeat if I'd known how awesome he's be when he grew up. When he was little I swear he was the love child of Loki. I had serious jealousy issues with the shit he pulled. Only problem he had was he always got caught. You know, I think he got blamed for half the stuff we did, too," Tuffnut added, looking toward his sister for confirmation.

She gave him a threatening glare and for once it seemed as if their twintuition was not working. He was trying to by time by rambling while everyone else was in stunned silence. Tuffnut knew what Viggo wanted from them and Tuffnut was not into it. Sure he liked Hiccup, they were best friends, Hiccup said so himself, but they weren't friends with benefits. And okay, Hiccup had gone into a looker, there was no lie about him being hit hard by the puberty stick but that should be the one and only stick he got hit with…regardless how truly hot and horrifying it was to watch him being fucked by men nearly double his size. It was something Tuffnut didn't mind watching and could play it over and over in his head if it hadn't been rape. If Hiccup was a completely consenting participant then Tuffnut was all for it, but Hiccup wasn't so while still incredibly hot it wasn't okay.

Unfortunately Viggo didn't agree and Tuffnut's own body betrayed the orders his mind was giving it. He was hard and a little sweaty and yeah, his cock was standing at attention even though he was trying to look anywhere but at Hiccup bond and naked and sweaty and cum splattered form.

"What was I saying?" he asked, his train of thought lost and honestly not really paying any attention to the words that had spilled out of his mouth. He needed to clear his head and think of another distraction because if he watched Hiccup get fucked one more time, regardless who it was, he was going to loose his shit. Why couldn't Hiccup stay small and scrawny and unappealing? Why did he have to become a hotty? Although something like this happening when he was. Small would have been far worse to bear.

"You and your sister where about to 'tap' young Hiccup's ass, together," Viggo answered in a silky purr.

"Oh…I must have missed that part." Tuffnut gave Hiccup an apologetic look but their fearless leader but Hiccup glaring up at the ceiling while Snotlout rubbed his arm. Tuffnut wasn't exactly sure if Hiccup was at him or Snotlout, Viggo – obviously Viggo – or the situation in general – again obvious, but there was a lot to be mad about.

Ryker grabbed Snotlout and dragged him away from his cousin as the twins were forced to take his place. Ryker was back a moment later, his jagged sword drawn and pointed at Ruffnut's head. "Remove your clothing," he ordered.

"What? You're not making the guys do that…well, except Hiccup." She immediately looked embarrassed and worried her lower as she looked at her friend. Hiccup was still glaring at the ceiling. "Sorry H."

"It's alright," he assured although he didn't sound alright. There was a quiver in his voice as if he was fighting back tears.

"Your legging will be enough for now," Viggo consented, annoying his older brother.

Ruffnut glared at him. She placed a hand on Hiccup's hip to assure him she was there for him, no matter what, and Tuffnut mirrored her on his other side. "Fine," she grumbled before kicking off her boots then shimming out of her leggings and skivvies while trying not to show off her neither region to the rest of the gang and Hunters. She was extremely happy for her long tunic and vest. At least that wasn't going to be on full display.

Once she was done, she tucked her feet under her and went back to touching Hiccup's hip and could help but notice her friend's cock was as limp as a noodle which may be a godsend for them both. "So, hey, what do you want me to do with ahh…that? Suck it until it's hard or something cause ah…it might be broken."

Ryker gave a full belly laugh at that. "Maybe a good old 69 can remedy that," he suggested, confusing the youths before looking bewildered by their lack of knowledge. All but Dagur and Heather who glared at him for suggesting it.

"That's not a bad idea," Viggo agreed. "What's more intimate that an up close inspection of the opposite sex's genitals?"

Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and let his breath out slowly. He wasn't quite sure what they meant by "69" but he was slowly getting the idea. Viggo only confirmed it.

"Ruffnut, my dear," the Hunter chief said pleasantly , offering her his hand. She slapped it away and stood, making sure to pull the hem of her tunic down so that nothing was showing. He smiled at her nonetheless. "I want you to sit on Hiccup's face."

"What?" she demanded, echoed by Astrid and the others.

He paid them no mind. "Sit facing his dick. Do not cover his nose but be certain your cunt is over his mouth."

"I don't get it," she said, confused. But she did as she was told when Ryker aimed his sword again and two Hunters moved forward to take her place if she didn't comply. "Sorry, Hiccup," she mumbled again. She knelt down, her knees on either side of his head and pussy just above his mouth. His hot breath tickled her folds, sending a small warm shock to her core. It wasn't long before she felt herself moisten.

"Now, while you suckle his cock I want your lower half rising his face," Viggo instructed. "And Hiccup, you're going to lick you pussy. I want your tongue going inside her."

Surprisingly, Hiccup said nothing and Ruffnut was completely speechless. She was pretty sure she was dreaming. There was no way this could really be happening. This was Hiccup. He was her best friend, almost like family. This had to be the weirdest and most twisted dream she ever had…but Gods, did his breath ever feel good on her pussy. She was already wet and he had yet to stick his tongue inside her. Okay, she could do this. It wasn't such a big deal. Friends took care of care of friends. She gave a little undignified squeak when she felt a hot tongue hesitantly run over her folds. Well, if Hiccup was willing to try then so was she. The faster they did this the better for all of them.

She wrapped one hand around the base of Hiccup's length, and dipped her head down to start licking at his length while her other hand cradled and rolled his balls. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, just imitating what she had seen Fishlegs do, but when Hiccup bucked up into her mouth she was pretty sure she was on the right track.

She stopped cold when she heard what Viggo instructed Tuffnut to do and a moment later watched in horror as her brother knelt between Hiccup's legs and thrust into him. It was a weird thing to watch and Ruffnut was absolutely captivated as her brother's long length – he handled it more often than any guy should in her opinion – pierced Hiccup's puckered whole, stretching the already loose ring of muscle and pushing in with relative ease. Hiccup jerked under her, his breath coming out is a hiss that felt so incredibly hot and good that she pressed into it, wanting to feel more and silently begging him to eat her out as she began sucking more earnestly on his meat while Tuffnut rocked into him.

This was so wrong, so erotic, so good. Ruffnut couldn't believe how amazing this was. Her mind was overloaded with sensation and imagery. She rode Hiccup's face, rolling her hips and pressing down to get more, to feel Hiccup hot tongue inside her until it pressed against something that made her eyes cross and she felt as if she might pee. Her stomach tightened in need and then she felt a release, like something rushed from her in a squirt.

Hiccup gagged and turned his face away and pressed it against Ruffnut's thigh, unsure what just happened and not wanting to put too much thought into it. All he tasted was Ruffnut and while it wad not a bad taste, he felt shame for having done this with another girl and not his girlfriend. He felt Tuffnut in him, sliding deep into his core with slow measured thrusts, brushing against that bundles of nerves inside him that he could control. Pleasure rolled through him when all he wanted was pain. Pain would help him think, would give him focus so he could find a safe escape for all of them. Please clouded his mind and caused his toes to curl and fingers tighten into fists. Mix that with Ruffnut's hot mouth, especially when

All she deep throated his length, and Hiccup was lost. All he knew was heat and being filled and…

All of a sudden Ruffnut's mouth was gone and Tuffnut was no longer inside him. He felt cold and empty, but only for a moment. Ryker dragged him to his knees and all but threw him on top of Ruffnut causing his hard cock to hit her stomach in such a way it hurt them both. Hiccup winced and bite back a cry, refusing to give the Hunters any satisfaction even if it hurt like Hel.

"Are you okay?" Ruffnut asked, more concerned about him than the fact that he was about to take her virginity against both their wills. She stroke his cheek. She gave a sad yet reassuring smile when he nodded, unable to form the words he want to say, and gently took his cock, guiding it to her entrance while Tuffnut once more filled him from behind.

Twintuition had kicked in at full force again, the twins seemingly knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Tuffnut set the pace, pushing into Hiccup and into turn pushing him into Ruffnut. Her eyes widened as her walls were breached for the first time.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup whimpered against her shoulder, having no control over how deep or fast he went. Tuffnut controlled all that, but guilt filled him fir putting his friends in such a uncompromising position and fir taking away something that Ruffnut should have given to someone she loved. Tears rolled down his cheek as self loathing consumed him. He hated himself for allowing this to happen. He hated that he liked the feel of her tight inner walls squeezing and clinging to his cock as he was shoved in and out of her, the way the rippled and milked his length. It was what he imagined Astrid's would feel like when they finally consummate their loved. He would allow himself to think of that know. He wouldn't disrespect Ruffnut like that. He kept his mind on her and breathed apologies against her shoulder. She hugged him to her, whimpering and crying out with every thrust while Tuffnut held his hips and focused on his task and nothing else. Every stroke was measure and precise and if Hiccup didn't know better, he would have thought Tuffnut had done this before. He found that bundle of nerves with ease and before Hiccup knew it he was thrashing with unimaginable pleasure with Ruffnut wrapped around him, crying out in pleasure as well and all but screaming for her brother to go harder and deeper. And then things seemed to lose all meaning. Tuffnut grabbed Hiccup by him bond arms and yanked him back, not breaking his joining with Ruffnut but repositioning his upper half just enough to go deeper and harder, ramming into his prostate directly.

"That's right, Tuffnut, go harder, show him how to really ride a dragon," Viggo purred encouragingly, knowing the male twin was lost in sensation. The female was nearly as far gone. She was trying to pull Hiccup back down to her and when that didn't work began kissing his chin and neck.

"Tuff, stop! I'm gonna…I gonna cum," Hiccup was crying out, the dual sensation of being filled and filling someone becoming too much. He didn't want to cum in Ruffnut. He didn't want to risk getting her pregnant. She didn't deserve that. She should have the child of someone she loved not by being forced to mate with someone. He needed to pull out before that happened but Tuffnut was lost in his own world.

As far as Viggo was concern, it was not enough. Hiccup wasn't broken just yet. He was stronger than Viggo first anticipated but that only meant he could entertain them right to the end. He gestured for Ryker to bring Fishlegs over. The large youth tried to escape but was quickly subdued and forced to kneel over Ruffnut, his pants down.

"Time for Hiccup to return the favor," Ryker sneered in his ear before grabbing the back of Hiccup's head and forcing him to go down on his friend.

Fishlegs gave a startled yelp while Hiccup nearly choked on his girth. The twins didn't seem to notice, both lost in their own bless. Soon Fishlegs joined them, his mind dive bombing at the sweet heat of Hiccup's mouth, not as skilled as Heather's but still heavenly on his aching length. It took only a few moments before his hips moved of the own accord, or maybe it was the fact Ryker had his sword aimed at his head, growling orders, or perhaps the fact Ruffnut was licking at his nuts had finally undone him. He hated himself but gods did having his best friend go down on him ever feel good. Tuffnut was literally shoving Hiccup down on him until he was deep in their friend's throat.

"Oh gods, oh gods! Hiccup, I'm so sorry!" He came harder, harder than he ever had with Heather. He tried to pull away, to avoid cumming in Hiccup's mouth, but Ryker grabbed the back of Hiccup's head and held him in place so Fishlegs's seed had no other place to go than down his throat.

"Swallow it all, boy," Ryker growled. He smirked when a moment later Tuffnut was yelling out his release, as was his sister. Hiccup gave a muffled cry. There was no doubt he had cum inside the girl, filling her with his seed. He collapse on top of her a moment later as both males pulled out of him, cum dripping from him from his mouth and ass. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rolled off Ruffnut and onto his side.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered to her even as she tried comforting him. "I tried not to…I tried…"

"Hic…it's alright," she insisted, trying to untie his arms only to be yanked away by Viggo's men.

"Don't touch her!" Tuffnut yelled, rushing to his sister as she was dumped next to Fishlegs. Guards surrounded them.

Viggo chuckled happily. "Two more to go before you reach your beloved Astrid," he taunted Hiccup, placing a booted foot on the young man's deflated cock and rubbing it. "I wonder if we can get this hard enough to please to young ladies or is you need some assistance. Either way you're about to make one Berserker's dreams come true. And I know for a fact Dagur has waited a long time for this moment." He chuckled darkly as he pressed more of his weight on the boy's cock.

Hiccup screamed as his length was crushed under Viggo foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup wasn't given any time to recover. The moment Viggo moved his foot the youth curl into a tight ball. His body was super sensitive and his cock now stung so much he was pretty sure he would never have kids.

"Bastard!" Dagur snarled, managing to get the gag off his mouth. "He did what you wanted. They all did. Why hurt him further?"

"Because he deserves nothing less," Viggo answered calmly as he turned toward the younger chief. "Why should any of this bother you? It was your fantasy to break him down, to screw him endlessly. Now's your chance." He grabbed Hiccup's arm and all but threw the younger boy at Dagur.

Ryker cut Dagur's and Heather's ropes then stood behind Heather, sword aimed at the back of her neck. "No funny business," he warned Dagur. "She'll be joining in shortly.

Dagur glared at him before sighing and opening his trousers. He was hard, he couldn't help it. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing Hiccup in such a compromising position was incredibly hot. It wasn't going to take much to set him off.

Hiccup shook his head. "Dagur…" he pleaded. He couldn't take anymore. His insides hurt. His manhood was in agony. All he wanted was to curl up and die.

"Hurry up, Dagur, or Ryker and I will have a little fun with your sister while we wait. Or should we have her ride Hiccup? A urethra tube may be necessary," Viggo taunted, stroking Heather's raven hair. "Although that may be beneficial for your tribe, no? Didn't you once tell Ryker that she and Hiccup were betrothed when they were babies? But you also claim Hiccup as your brother so a threesome between you could also be considered incest."

"Do you ever shut up?" Dagur snapped. He glared at Ryker as his former ally brought the edge of his sword to Heather's throat.

"Dagur, just do it," Hiccup said, resigned to his fate.

The Berserker glared at him for a moment before his expression softened. He grabbed Hiccup's thighs and pulled his little brother to him. He took only a moment to study Hiccup's face before pulling him onto his la and thrusting up hard. Hiccup screamed, his voice hoarse and broken as he bounced on his former enemy's lap. Dagur held him tight, one hand on the small of Hiccup's back, the other caressing his thigh.

"Sh…sh…" he breathed against Hiccup's ear but Hiccup was in utter agony and could not be calmed.

"I think he may very well be broken this time," Viggo mused, watching Hiccup and Dagur with interest.

"You're sick," Astrid spat. Warriors were restraining her otherwise she would have ripped Viggo's eyes out long ago. How dare he violate Hiccup in such a manner? How dare he use his friends against him? She had never seen Hiccup cry before but he was now, he had completely broken down in Dagur's arms. Dagur of all people. "When we're free…"

Viggo stepped away from Heather. "Did you think I forgot about you?" he asked gently, strolling toward. "Do you know one of the best ways to break a man? No? Taking his virginity was only the beginning. Having his friends and comrades betray him only a small aspect. To make him bare witness as I take yours…no that will destroy him."

She tried to jerk back but the men held her firm as Viggo reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Breaking both of you will be the highlight of this little venture and end the dragon riders once and for all." His hand trailed down to her neck.

Dagur watched them, his gaze cloaked by the sweaty strains of Hiccup's hair. The younger boy trued twisting on his lap to see what was going on, his own pain forgotten with the threat of the woman he loved being abused as well.

"No!" he cried, trying to break free. "Don't you touch her!"

"Sh…" Dagur whispered.

His right hand moved down Hiccup's thigh to dip under the stump and reached into his book where some of his knives were so well hidden no one had found them when they disarmed him. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of two and with one swift movement he drew them out and threw them at Viggo. One lodge in the man's back while the other hit one of the men's shoulder, forcing him to release Astrid. She immediately leapt into action while the Hunters were stunned. Not letting go of his hold on Hiccup, Dagur managed to through another at Ryker, the blade digging into his wrist and forcing him to drop his sword. Heather dove for it and brought the jagged blade to Ryker's throat, turning the tables. Dagur reached into his other boot, drawing out one blade after another and throwing them at Hunters, not once letting go of Hiccup other to switch hands. Pandemonium ensued as Hunters were brought down and weapons quickly grabbed by the riders until they had no choice but to retreat, Ryker carrying an injured Viggo out.

"Find the dragons!" Astrid ordered Snotlout and the twins, stashing Viggo's sword across her back. She stormed across the room to Dagur and Hiccup.

Hiccup was still on Dagur's lap and the Berserker was bent over him, not thrusting or rocking but protectively holding the younger man.

"Hiccup?" she asked only for her boyfriend to give a small nod. She then focused on Dagur. "You took long enough."

"I just got my hands free, thank you very much," he snapped back, lifting his head to glare at her. "Unlike you and the feel happy gang, Viggo saw Heather and me as a real threat or I would have had blades flying before Fishy even had his pants open. You people seriously have to learn how to hide weapons on your person better."

She glared at him. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, sitting back on his heels and laying Hiccup on the floor. His length lay limp across Hiccup's.

The youth stared up at him in confusion, his body shaking ever so slightly. "You didn't…" he began.

"Rape you?" Dagur asked with a small smile as he fixed his pants. "Regardless what Viggo says, or what I may have told Ryker when I was drunk or angry, you're my brother and I love you too much to ever do that to you."

"Dagur…" Hiccup breathed in relief. His eyes fluttered shut and shaking grew in intensity.

Fear filled Dagur. "Heather, find his clothes. Fishlegs, find a blanket or fur or something," he ordered, pulling Hiccup back onto his lap. Hiccup was going into shock, the multiple rapes suddenly taking their toll. His body temperature was dropping quickly. The moment he had Hiccup's clothing, he got him dressed as quickly as possible then bundled him up in heavy furs.

Astrid was pacing the whole time. Wanting to take her boyfriend in her arms but also needing to stand guard and protect him. Any distrust she had for Dagur before was gone now. He had the chance to rape Hiccup, even if it was forced, but he hadn't. He had tricked the Hunters and protected Hiccup. It made Astrid look at him differently and respect him in a way she never had before. When the others returned with their dragons she took Hiccup, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Dagur had not only saved Hiccup but her, too. He had saved all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is he?" Snotlout asked when Astrid returned with a half eaten plate of boar. He stared at the plate, knowing what it meant but hoping he was wrong.

Astrid's face was one of misery. She place the dish on the table. "He actually ate more today than he has since we got home," she reported with a sigh. She turned and leaned against the table. Her gaze travelled over the group of friends who had all tried visiting Hiccup's hut only to be shunned and anxiously awaiting the all clear from Astrid to try again. "Not today, guys. We need to give him more time. He'll come back to us." She swallowed the lump in her throat at their down cast expression. "In the meantime we'll keep patrolling and watching out for the Hunters. Viggo is bound to attack."

There was a murmur of responses, more of which indicating the group of teens really didn't want to go back on patrol. That was all they were ever doing. They knew Viggo could attack at any moment and while it frightened them greatly no one really cared. All they cared about was their absent leader and friend.

Fishlegs rubbed his right arm. He had been keeping the furthest from Hiccup's hut, ashamed and angry at himself for his part in Hiccup's rape. He, like the others, had no choice but it didn't atop the guilt from consuming him. There were bags under his eyes. He had barely slept in the last few days and was keeping to himself, even withdrawing from Heather for fear of hurting her.

Snotlout was in a similar state but he was more vocal. "We can't just leave him up there. He's making himself sick. We should all go up there, show him were all still a tight knit group and…"

"And what? Let him go back into shock?" Dagur countered from where he stood next to Heather. He frowned at Snotlout. "Look, he's a strong kid but what happened to him…to us…that's not something that's just going to go away. Everyone handles it different. If it had only been one person that raped him, only Viggo or Ryker, maybe he'd recover a little faster but this…he's pretty much living with his rapists. Regardless if we were forced or not, we all took part in it. That's not something you just let go."

Tuffnut nodded sagely. "He learned something but each of us that most of us never would have admitted even to ourselves," he said, surprising everyone. He had been oddly serious since they returned to the Edge. He didn't meet anyone's gazes. "Whatever Viggo gave us made us do things we normally wouldn't do but might have thought of…if things were different."

Ruffnut blinked. "Wait…are you saying…"

"I said might," he snapped before storming out of the clubhouse.

"Should we be worried about him?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Nah," Ruffnut assured. "He loves Hiccup but not like that. And even if he did he'd be straight forward if he was interested in him that way."

Dagur didn't look convinced and made a mental note to have a talk with Tuffnut about what happened later. So far everyone had been avoiding talking about what happened until now. "We should go after Viggo. End this now," he said sternly, causing the remaining riders to look at him in fear.

"We're not ready," Astrid interjected. "If we face them now we'll either go ballistic or freeze. I don't want to take that chance just yet."

"What we should do is go back to Berk. Hiccup is safe there. Stoick won't let anything happen to Hiccup," Snotlout declared. "What?"

"Hiccup wants to wait until after Ruffnut's moon time in case…"

"In case I'm pregnant," Ruffnut finished for Astrid. She hugged herself. She wasn't ready to be a mom and as much as she adored Hiccup, he wasn't the man she wanted to be tied to for the rest of her life. She wasn't ready for marriage and Hiccup loved Astrid not her. Heather squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Astrid gave a small nod, then, not sure what else to do, grabbed a flask of fresh water and headed back toward Hiccup's hut. She paused midway to the door, turned on her heel, and handed it to Dagur. "Here…he…he wanted to talk to you. You're probably the only person he's not terrified of right now."

"Astrid," Dagur began, feeling the sudden weight of what she was asking. He met her gaze and saw something her had seen in her blue eyes before, complete and utter fear, even more than when they had been captured.

"I'll be up in a few minutes. Right now he needs a big brother, someone he doesn't feel threatened by," she explained, biting her lower lip. She pressed the flask into his hands.

Dagur would have laughed at the thought that Hiccup felt more threatened by his friends than him. He gave Astrid a small smile and squeezed her fingers. "We'll make Viggo pay for this," he promised.

He left the riders at the club house and made his way over the gang planks to Hiccup's hut. He glanced around to see where Tuffnut had gone, hopeful the male twin had not attempted to see Hiccup. The breath he didn't realise he was holding was slowly released when he spotted Tuffnut down below, sitting on the ground with his pet chicken. He liked Tuffnut, he really didn't want to get into a fight with him. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone he could never have.

Pushing that thought aside, he entered Hiccup's hut. He didn't bother knocking, Hiccup wouldn't answer even if he did. Toothless was guarding the entrance from his rock slab on the edge of the loft so no unwanted guests could get past him. The dragon raised his head and gave Dagur a surprised look before curling back on his slab, deeming Dagur safe to visit. Dagur climbed the steps up to the loft when he didn't find Hiccup on the main floor.

The youth was lying on his cot on side, facing the wall. Dagur let him be for the moment to give Toothless a little attention, scratching behind one ear. The Nightfury gave a low purr and leaned into the attentive fingers.

"You know lying in bed all day is going to start making everyone think you're lazy," he mused, addressing both dragon and rider. "People are starting to talk as if you're a ghost."

"Go away, Dagur," Hiccup murmured.

"And leave you all alone in this big empty hut? There's no fire in the hearth or anything."

"I like it cold."

"Liar, you hate the cold," Dagur countered with a tiny grin. So far this was the most Hiccup had spoken to him in days. He never realised just how much he needed to hear Hiccup's voice since finally becoming friends. "Tell you what, I'll start a fire and then we'll talk."

The younger man didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Dagur took over the hut as if it was his own. He started a fire in the hearth, stroking it until there was a strong, healthy flame. The hut slowly began to warm. Going back up to the loft, he checked on Hiccup but the youth had yet to move so Dagur sat on the chair next to the bed where Astrid no doubt sat earlier. He waited, using every technique he had learned to keep calm and patient. Time seemed to drag on forever.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered after some time.

Perplexed, Dagur glanced down at him. "For what?"

Hiccup was silent for a while before finally sitting up and turning toward him. He didn't look up but tugged anxiously at one sleeve of his tunic. "For saving us…again."

"Saving…oh, yeah. No worries. I did what I had to." Dagur rubbed the back of his neck. "So how are you?"

The youth shrugged. "I still hurt. You know…down there. Thanks for…you know…not raping me."

Dagur gave a snort. "Yeah well…"

"Did you really say those thing to Ryker? About fantasizing about raping me? When we were enemies would you have…done that if you captured me?"

Dagur's face drained of color. "No!" he protested, reaching out for his brother before suddenly drawing back. "I was mad and drunk and…I don't know." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, truth?"

Hiccup looked up and Dagur cringed at the dark shadows under his eyes and pasty pale complexion. Hiccup was making himself sick holding up in his hut like this.

Sighing, Dagur admitted to something he never wanted Hiccup to ever know. "Yeah, I fantasized about doing a lot of things to you. That whole fake dragon attack at the peace treaty…it started then. Maybe before that but the more vivid ones started then. I stopped thinking or you as little defenseless Hiccup that needed my protection and guidance to manhood – that sounds stupid, huh – to this fierce little warrior that took on a Nightfury to save me. I mean that was some of the best acting I ever saw. I totally feel for it and suddenly saw you as my equal. No, you were better than me and I wanted to reach the same level. I wanted to be you. Then on Dragon Island…when I declared we were brothers…well I had planned on celebrating killing the Nightfury by making you a man. You know…take your virginity and bind our tribes by making you my mate. I didn't care what Stoick had to say because you were mine." He took a deep breath and avoided Hiccup's shocked gaze. "When I discovered it was all a trick I hated you. I hated everything about you. You lied and I wanted to make you pay. I wanted you to hurt. I wanted to dominate you. I wanted you to kiss my boots and beg for my forgiveness. I wanted to fuck you every time we faced off. I honest dreamed of you screaming my name as I rammed into you and…" He bite his lower lip, ashamed of some of his thoughts. "When I found Heather and we began working together it was like destiny. Way back when we were all little, you and her had been betrothed. I thought if I could reactivated that contract then we really would be brothers. And I began fantasizing about the three of us, kind of like the twins with you and…"

"Why didn't you?" Hiccup interrupted, drawing Dagur out of his rambling thoughts. "When Viggo gave me to you…why didn't you do it when you had the chance. Or on that island when the Hunters were after me? Or when you and Ryker captured me? Or when you kidnapped my Dad and forced me to surrender?"

Dagur blinked in surprise and stared at him as if the answer should be obvious. "Just because someone fantasizes about stupid things doesn't mean they'll ever do it. I mean you must have fantasized about all kinds of girls over the years but never made a move on them. I mean you and Astrid just started officially dating and haven't gotten pass kissing and light petting, right?"

Hiccup shrugged and looked away. "I guess."

"And how many times did you fantasize about killing Viggo and Ryker, or me and Alvin? Yet we're still alive and you're not a serial killer."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Dagur…"

"And how many times have you dreamt of knocking Snotlout or the twins six ways from Sunday? Or spanking Astrid? Or running away? Or completely wiping the Hunters?" Dagur continued. "Just because I've thought about bending you over and plowing that pale freckled ass of yours doesn't mean I'm ever actually going to do it. I have far more respect for you than that. Hel, I love you and I always will. Besides, who else can hide as many throwing knives as I do and get us out of there?"

"Thank you," Hiccup repeated, still looking shaken by the whole ordeal.

"You don't need to thank me. Not you that. It's my fault you were put in that situation. I was drunk and stupid and it will never happen again." He grasped Hiccup's shoulder, surprised when the youth didn't flinch as he did with the others. "We're brothers. It's my job to protect you, not put you in the danger I did. I thought Ryker was a friend, a role model for what a big brother should be. He was just another monster."

Hiccup nodded and Dagur wished he wouldn't forgive him so easily. He wanted Hiccup to get mad and yell at him, to hit him and call him a monster and blame him for everything that had happened, not accept it. He was broken. Viggo had successfully broken him and the others. None of them would ever attack the Hunters again. But that also left them open for attack. Dagur wasn't going to allow that.

"I need to leave for a few days. Do me a favor and eat. I need my old Hiccup back. I miss him," he told Hiccup, pressing his lips to the youth's brow. "I love you, little one."

Hiccup blinked in surprise as Dagur pulled away and stood. "Where are you going?" he asked, taking the flask Dagur offered.

"Just a little Berserker business. I'll be back in a few days." He hurried off before he could change his mind. He felt embarrassed by admitting some of his darkest fantasies to Hiccup. He never wanted Hiccup to know those things but he had felt compelled to tell him the truth, especially after what Viggo had done to them. He wanted Hiccup to know the difference between a fantasy and the twisted act Viggo had done. It was time Viggo and Ryker paid for what they had done.

He nearly walked into Astrid and Heather as they silently slipped into the hut.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked, worrying filling her at the determination in her brother.

"Did you two fight?" Astrid asked, glancing toward the loft where Hiccup now stood at the edge watching them in silence.

"I'll be back soon," he assured, giving both girls a quick hug before calling out for Shattermaster. He was gone before Hiccup made it to the main floor.

Astrid watched him leave with concern. The Berserker was known to be rash and unpredictable but after everything that happened there was telling what he might do.

It was a few days before anyone heard from Dagur. Heather returned to Berserker Island thinking he went to deal with chief stuff but it turned out he went to Berk. Of course no one knew that right away.

Hiccup was slowly starting to let the riders around him again but only one or two at a time. He didn't want to be scared of friends. Logically he knew they had no more choice in what had happened to them than he did, that in essence by being forced to have sex with him had been raped as well, psychologically rather than physically and that they were suffering to. That didn't stop the nightmares that would plague him at night though where he could feel their hot sweaty hands holding him down as he was gang raped by them. That didn't stop his screams when he would wake up after having an orgasm he did not want, still feeling them inside him even when he was all alone. He felt ashamed of himself for letting it still bother him, weak even though everyone assured him he was anything but.

The riders became extremely attentive to him. Astrid always made sure he ate, even if only a little. Snotlout made sure there was always firewood stacked by the hearth and would stoke the fire every morning and late evening. He barely spoke to Hiccup other than to make sure he was okay. Fishlegs took it upon himself to tidy the hut, but only the main floor, leaving Hiccup to sort out his feeling and hoping that their leader would one day forgive them and become part of the team again. The twins held back on the pranks and focused on caring for the dragons since Hiccup did not leave his hut for several days. When Hiccup finally did it wasn't truly by choice but to escape a new menace to the Edge…his father.

Dagur had told Stoick the Vast EVERYTHING and the elder chieftain was not happy. He swooped in on the riders in a rage, not at the teens and certainly not his son, but at the audacity of Viggo and Ryker to have ever considered harming them in such a way. He burst into Hiccup's hut in search of his boy and once he found him, nearly crushed him in an embrace, happy to see him yet fearful of the way Hiccup had become a recluse.

"This will either go really bad or really good," Dagur warned Astrid from the main floor as they listened to Hiccup objections to being squeezed until his ribs nearly broke. "But I thought you guys might need some extra protection for a few weeks."

She gave him a perplexed look. "Stoick and Gobber are only two men. If Viggo…" Her words trailed off when he stepped aside and gestured out to see. There were ships, dozens upon dozens of armed war ships in the bay that must have sailed in shortly after Stoick's arrival. And there were more further out. The sails hanging bore the sigils of the Berk, Berserk and Outcast. There were even Defenders of the Wing in the mix and Bog Burglars and Meatheads.

"All Berk's allies are here for Hiccup," Dagur explained. I told them what happened, not the details but enough to declare all out war against the Hunters. If any Hunter so much as nears the Edge they'll be obliterated. I'm taking another group to hunt down Viggo and Ryker. This will end, Astrid. I'm going to fix this," he promised.

"You're leaving again?" Hiccup asked, dodging his father and looking flustered at the unwanted attention. His eyes widened when he saw the ships outside. "Are we going to war?"

"In a manner speaking," Astrid answered, still surprised.

"I won't be long," Dagur assured. "My contact gave me their location. This will be over before week's end."

"You're not taking Viggo and Ryker on alone," Hiccup suddenly snapped. There was fear in his face, real fear that Dagur had never seen before. "I'll…we'll go with you."

Dagur shook his head and pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace, one of the very few people who still could without him completely freaking out. The youth still tensed and placed his hands on Dagur's chest to push him away but never quite did. He just stayed very still and waited for Dagur to let him go. "You're staying here, Hiccup," Dagur said firmly. "You all are."

He ran the fingers of his right hand along Hiccup's cheek, his thumb resting at the side of the younger man's mouth. For a moment all he could do wad stare at Hiccup's lips. Lips he once dreamed of kissing and biting, of making his own. He still thought of it from time to time but knew would never happen. Hiccup wasn't his and would never be. So he let Hiccup go. He did what he should have done years earlier and let him. They would never be together, not the way Dagur wanted them to be so it was time to move on.

He gave Hiccup a smile filled with adoration. "I'm going to end this," he promised one last time then took his leave, vowing that when he returned Viggo Grimborn would no longer be a threat to anyone ever again.

Note: there's one last chapter…how brutal should Dagur's revenge be? And how descriptive? I have nasty plans for the brothers but who can stomach the hell Dagur is about to unleash?


	6. Chapter 6

Finding the Grimborn brothers was surprisingly easy. In all the years Dagur had been chief he had never ready coordinated such a large scale attack in his life. He used every contact he made while being with the Hunters. Sent more Terror mail than could possibly be necessary, and pushed past his own insecurities to mend fences with tribes that had once viewed him as a threat all in the name of Hiccup. It was odd how one teen could have so much influence on so many people but Hiccup was highly viewed by an incredibly number of tribes, especially the Outcasts. When Alvin heard what had happened he was outraged and more than happy to team up with Dagur once more to seek revenge. Dagur wad a little scared of working with the Outcast chief again, the last tine had taken a downward spiral full of betrayals, near death and war that led to a three year imprisonment for the young Berserker. But that seemed forgot now that there was peace among their tribes and a foul insult committed against one of their closest allies. Alvin saw Hiccup as a nephew and anyone who hurt him would have to face the Outcasts.

The Grimborns were captured not far from their island fort in the mist of a routine and supposedly relaxing dragon hunting trip. There were five ships in total, a small hunting party that was easily surrounded by the more than twenty ship in the joint fleet Dagur had procured. The Hunters tried to flee but the attack was swift and the four lesser ships were destroyed without mercy. Every man was killed, either drowned or slaughtered. Captured dragons were freed and sent on their way until all that remained was the flag ship. By then Viggo was no longer so high and mighty.

Dagur had to give the brothers props. They fought hard and took down as many as they could before finally being captured and forced into irons. Dagur felt a tingle of manic glee at witnessing their downfall. It somehow felt fitting to be the one to capture then, even if it was with the help of the largest armada known to the Archipelago. He strolled into the Hunters flag ship with an air if authority, hands clasped behind his back, doing such an impressive impersonation of Viggo that even Hiccup would be impressed.

Viggo, however, wasn't.

"What is the meaning of this, Dagur?" he demanded, forced to his knees next to Ryker.

Dagur gave a laugh void of mirth or his usual manic tendency. "I would have thought you of everyone would have guessed by now." He squatted before the disgraced chief. "It's call redistribution. You know, what you calmed to be dishing out to Hiccup and his riders, except rape is not a noble form if revenge. Even I knew that and I'm supposed to be the deranged one." He patted Viggo's cheek before standing once more. "The thing is there's no fixing what you did. No replacing what you took. And you managed to piss off more than one or two tribes in the process. Now you're smart so tell me, what is the punishment for raping the heir of a rival tribe? If Hiccup were a woman and bared you child than you may be forced to marry but thankfully he's not and our people have more freedom than that."

Viggo narrowed his eyes but didn't answer.

Dagur gave him a grin. "You know it's kind of nice to be the one lecturing someone instead of always being treated like one of your idiot underlings," he told Viggo. "Have you ever heard of an eye for an eye? Whelp, since you blew that right out of the water so will we." He turned to Ryker. "And you're the OLDER brother, you're supposed to keep him under control. I can't believe I actually looked up to you as some roll model. Oh well, that's done wish now." He strolled across the deck toward Alvin who was watching the whole proceeding silently. "How am I doing?"

"Laying it a little thick. Let's get this over with," he warned, his cold blue eyes on the brothers.

"We're not leaving until they've suffer as much as my brother has," Dagur sneered before quickly calming himself. "Please," he added for good measure.

Alvin eyed the brothers before giving a nod. "My men are ready."

Dagur let out a small breath of relief. "Thank you." He didn't want Alvin backing out of this now that revenge was so close.

The brothers were relieved of every weapon. Unlike the Hunters, Dagur was thorough and had the men stripped down to their skivvies to make sure no one single blade was left available to them. Viggo's jewel encrusted sword was sword was taken as a trophy and wrapped in fine silk before being handed to Alvin for safe keeping.

"You don't have to do this, Dagur," Viggo tried to negotiate, feeling true fear of the Berserker for the first time. "We can work this out. If it's Hiccup you're worried about I can make things up to him. I can make Berk rich. I can make all your tribes rich. We'll find another place to hunt."

Dagur ignored him as he read over the manifest of captured dragons still in the hold. "You know, Hiccup is probably the most honorable man I know. Sure he lied about training dragons and that hurt my feelings, but he did it to protect them not cause a war. That was my hotheadedness. And as much as I would love feed you to the beasts I doubt he'd approve. Actually he won't approve of any of this…but we'll keep that secret. Oh! Oh! They have Speedstingers onboard!" He bounced on his feet excitedly for a moment. He grinned broadly at Viggo. "Do you know what's worse than being forced to have sex, it's having absolutely no control over your body while it happens. Throw them in with the Stingers. If they survive then there'll be a free for all in the mess hall."

The Grimborns tried to fight. They struggled and kicked until someone bashed the back of Viggo's head so hard he momentarily lost consciousness. It took some time but they were eventually thrown in cage the housed three Speedstingers. They left there for only a short, long enough to be stung multiple times each until they were fully paralyzed. After that the wingless dragons were released on the nearby island, not that the Hunters would care anymore.

Every tribe had members that were a little sick and off, the Outcasts and Berserkers were no different. Dagur didn't take part when the rapes began. He stayed on deck, holding Viggo's sword and staring off toward the Edge. At first the ship was relatively quiet, only the whimpers of two few living Hunters that remained. They would the ones to warn the rest of their tribe and allies not to mess with the Archipelago Vikings, especially Hiccup and his riders.

Soon the paralyzing effects of the Speedstingers sting wore of and cries could be heard. First angry grunts…that would be Ryker. Dagur couldn't believe he ever looked up to the man, even liked him enough to have had a short relationship in the tine they worked together, when Dagur had finally decided things were unlikely to ever develop between him and Hiccup and needing someone other than his sister to turn to. He knew those grunts, he would always remember that sound. They were echoed by a slightly higher pitched one. It wasn't ling before grunts turned to cries and them muffled screams. Dagur wished he could cover his ears but wouldn't. He would bare witness. Maybe not by sight but he would listen. The slapping of flesh, the grunts and cries as man after man took their pleasure from the Grimborns just as the Grimborns took from Hiccup. It went on forever. Hours passed and still men lined up for the two men below deck until finally Dagur could take no more and ordered an end to it.

All he could think of was Hiccup and how much he fought not to scream while everything was being stripped away from him. A teenage boy, barely a man, had been able to take more than either Viggo or Ryker. In Dagur's eyes that alone proved who was more of a man and who would fight to protect those he loved.

The brothers were dragged back to the deck and thrown to the floor covered in semen and blood. The horror of their debauchery plain for all to see. Ryker was semiconscious while Viggo slipped in and out.

"Dagur…" the elder of the two spoke as his arms were untied and he was spread eagle. Then men rushed to tie his limps to four dragons waiting on the deck.

Dagur stood over him, his face void of emotion. "You should have been chief," he told Ryker simply. "You could have stopped this before it got this far."

Ryker stared at him in confusion before looking at his surroundings, realization dawning on him. "Dagur, no…"

"We could have had something," Dagur finished. He waited long enough for Viggo to regain consciousness before nodding for the dragons to be released.

Viggo turned his head just in time to see the dragons take to the sky. For a moment there was silence as he watched in confusion. Then Ryker was screaming for a whole new reason as the dragons tried taking off in different directions, yanking his limps along with them. The screams filled with agony and then the tearing of flesh as the elder Grimborn was ripped limb from limb. Viggo's screams of horror mixed with his brother's as blood sprayed the deck and covered the Vikings below before what was left of Ryker's body came crushing to the deck. He bleed to death in a matter of seconds.

Viggo's eyes were wild as he looked around for some sort of help. "No…no! Hiccup would never allow this! You made your point, Dagur. Release me and you'll never see another Hunter in this region ever again."

Dagur truly looked Berserk when he stood over Viggo. Ryker blood covered his face and soaked his tunic. "You're right, I won't." He signaled his men to release the second batch of dragons.

Viggo's screams echoed over the sea, seeming to reach as far as Dragon's Edge and beyond. Hiccup paused in his work to look out over the sea, unsure what he had heard but instinctively knowing it was over. The tension that had filled him over the last week or so finally slipped away and for the first time in a very long time he allowed himself to relax.

Dagur made an example of the Grimborns. He sent parts of their bodies to the homeland and outer forts, a warning of what would happen to any who dared attacked one of his own. He made it clear that he was not afraid to go to war and wipe out entire nations to defend his people. Not just Berserkers but Hooligans, Outcasts, Bog Burglars, Meatheads, and Defenders of the Wing alike. The Archipelago was theirs and no one dare invade or touch their dragons. And this warning extended far past the Great Beyond. The Berserkers were the defenders of the Archipelago and they took their duty seriously.

. . .

"I'm just saying you could if you want to," Snotlout offered, sitting across from Hiccup after dinner.

Hiccup had never been so happy his father was not around for this particular conversation. He rubbed his forehead, trying to decide if he should grab Toothless and runaway of find a hole to bury himself in. "Snotlout…" Why was no one running to his defense on this?

"Just hear me out, okay? No pressure, but seeing as I did all that to you, you could easily do it to me. It wouldn't take too much. We can go my hut and…"

"Snotlout! Do you even hear what you're saying?" he finally snapped. "One; you're my cousin, and two; I'm not into guys. I love Astrid."

Snotlout looked a little surprised by Hiccup's outburst after over a week of being so timid. "Yeah, well duh, we all know that. It's just…I was thinking…"

"Always dangerous," Astrid remarked, placing a fresh tankard of mead next to Hiccup, knowing what Snotlout was getting at. It was all any of them had talked about since Hiccup started hanging out with them again. He was trying to escape his overbearing father only to land in the arms of his overbearing friends, some of which were trying to find a way to make up for what they had done to him in the most outlandish ways. Astrid had rebuked most of their ideas but the end choice was Hiccup's to make.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grumbled, shooting her a glare. "Anyway, it's different when you're on top and since I topped you then you should…"

"Completely erase that conversation from your memory," Dagur interjected, leaning against the door frame and giving Snotlout a hard, warning glare. "He's not into you or we would have agreed five minutes ago. Now be a good cousin and back off."

The raven haired youth looked up in shock then glared at him before finally shrugging. "I was just trying to help," he explained, stepping away from Hiccup.

"That's not the type of help my brother needs, thanks." Dagur gave him a hard look, a clear warning Hiccup was off limits, regardless who it was. He was suddenly taken back by the happy expression on Hiccup's face when he got up to greet.

"You're back," he said happily, giving the big happy smile Dagur had always hoped he would one day bestow upon him. It made Dagur's chest tighten in a mix of joy and guilt.

"Yeah, I'm back," he answered with a small nod. He wanted to hug his brother and tell him he made everything better but he couldn't just yet. "Ah…where's Stoick. I need to speak with him for just a moment and then I'm all yours."

The disappointed look on Hiccup's face nearly sent Dagur to his knees. It was one he had not seen in many years, before Toothless and all the dragon shenanigans. The youth glanced in the general direction of his hut. "Still packing my stuff. He says we're leaving at first light and going back to Berk. He won't chance another encounter with Viggo.

"Oh…uh…okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What are you going to do, give him your dirty laundry? That smell rank," Tuffnut asked, gesturing to the bag hanging off Dagur's shoulder. "I mean it's seriously worse than Snotlout's socks."

"I don't wear socks," Snotlout shot back.

"Ewe…even worse."

Dagur rolled his eyes then gave Hiccup a reassuring smile. He gave Astrid a small nod, no words needed between them to explain what was going on. She eyed the bag for only a moment before returning the nod.

Dagur moved as quickly as his tired body could carry him. He and Shattermaster had flown all day to get back to the Edge. The ships were trailing behind them and would arrive sometime the next day but he had to speak to Stoick right away and assure him that Hiccup and the riders were safe now. The Grimborn brothers could never hurt Hiccup again.

He found Stoick on the lower level of Hiccup's hut with Gobber packing the last of Hiccup's tools. The hut looked bare now, void of life or ownership and Stoick now looked any years older than he had only days earlier. Hiccup's nightmares had no doubt kept him up at night.

The older chief gave a yawn and stretched out his large body when he spotted Dagur hurrying toward him. "Dagur, how did the hunt go?" he asked, his voice filled with much needed sleep that could not be hidden.

"Pretty good," Dagur answered hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure if he had done the right thing by killing the brothers and he was second guessing what he was about to do now. But it may be the only thing to assure Stoick that Hiccup was truly safe from Viggo Grimborn and that not even Ryker could avenge his brother. He wrapped his hand around the strings of one of the two bags he was carrying. "It's over. Hiccup has nothing to fear anymore."

He hurried handed the bag to Stoick and lowered his head, fully expecting an enraged lecture or punishment for going too far and doing something so horrendous that it may end the peace between their two tribes. He did it to protect Hiccup. If that meant angering Stoick he could live with that but he couldn't with the idea of Hiccup ever being hurt in such a way again.

Stoick opened the bag and looked inside. His eyes widened for only the briefest of moments before narrowing. Inside the bag were the severed heads of Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, the look of agony forever etched in their faces. "They suffered?"

"Ten fold for every harm inflected upon Hiccup," Dagur reported, still not meeting his gaze.

The elder chief nodded in satisfaction. "I'll dispose of them. You go be with your friends."

Friends. It was still such a strange concept but Dagur found himself filled with joy. He hurried back to the clubhouse, hoping Snotlout wasn't bothering Hiccup. He had one last gift and it was for Hiccup alone.

Dagur never bowed to anyone, not a king, not his father when he was chief, not Viggo or Alvin but that night he bowed before Hiccup as if he was were king of all kings and presented him with a gift worthy only of him. He held out Viggo's sword. "They'll never harm you or another dragon again," he swore, choosing to regale Hiccup with a very watered down version of the Grimborn brothers horrific death.

Maybe it was shock or maybe utter relief but Hiccup took the sword and stared at it for a long time before finally speaking. "They're gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone," Dagur confirmed.

A small relieved smile lifted Hiccup's lips. "Thank you…brother."

It was all Hiccup had to say. Dagur smiled brightly and told the story, leaving out all the gory details – he left those for Astrid and Heather when they got a free moment. It would take time before Hiccup was himself again and even more before he could truly trust his friends, not that he blamed them for what happened but the memory was still too fresh. Of course it was all made a little easy when Ruffnut came bouncing into the clubhouse yelling "moon time", as if having her period was the greatest thing in the world. And to her and Hiccup it was, and another reason for the gang to celebrate. The Grimborns were gone, Ruffnut was not pregnant, and Stoick had changed his mind about making the riders return to Berk right away, deciding to let Hiccup heal away from the rest of the tribe who would no doubt pester him with questions.

It was the first in what felt like ages Hiccup felt like himself again. He smiled and laughed, his fear diminishing. He didn't flinch when Astrid took his hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand, or when she leaned into him to whisper in his ear. It made Dagur happy to see Hiccup smiling and being himself again. That in itself made the whole mission worth it. Hiccup didn't need to know the details only that it was over once and for all.

That night, after everyone else headed to their huts, Hiccup followed Astrid to hers. They usually spent much of their time in his under the careful eye of Stoick the Vast, but his father and Gobber had left to camp out on the north side of the island. Apparently they needed a break away from the teens and the chaos that had recently consumed them all. Hiccup had no idea of their true reason. His thoughts were only of the young woman in front of him.

Astrid knew the truth about the fate of the Grimborns. Dagur didn't have to say the words, she knew from the look he gave her, the stench of death that came from the bag he had carried. She knew their threat was gone and that Dagur had gone above and beyond to protect Hiccup. Somehow she would thank the Berserker for that but for now her mind and heart was solely on Hiccup.

He sat on the edge of her bed, looking incredibly nervous as she began removing her armor.

"Just tell me to stop if it's too much," she told him soothingly, her shoulder pads falling to the floor.

"I'm okay," he breathed, swallowing a lump in his throat.

His gaze never left her as bit by bit she removed her clothing until she stood completely naked before him for the very first time. She bit her lower lip, a little nervous now that she had no clothing.

"Maybe I should…" Hiccup began, fumbling to remove his shirt.

"You don't have to," she assured, slowly approaching him. "After everything that happened, you don't have to do anything. I'll do whatever you want me to. "

"But you're still a virgin."

"Until almost two weeks ago so were you and the rest of the gang." She straddled his lap. "We don't have to have sex. You can just hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I don't deserve you."

Astrid hugged him back, her cheek resting on top of his head. "No, you deserve so much more."

She kissed his forehead only for him to lift his face to look up at her. Her lips travelled from his forehead down his nose to meet his lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss they had not shared since Viggo had captured them. They love making was slow, filled more with gentle touches and kisses, an exploration of each other's bodies. Astrid did her best to lead Hiccup, placing his hands where she wanted them but this was just as new for her as it was him. They fumbled and giggled just like they did when they first began officially dating. Eventually Hiccup stripped down as well as their make out session grew more and more heated.

He froze when they were about to go all the way, fear suddenly hitting him. "What if I hurt you? Ruffnut said it hurt when I first entered her and Viggo and Ryker tore me… I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek. "I'm more than willing to accept that pain to be with you," she answered.

It did hurt, that very first time she took him in. He filled every inch of her. They rocked together, moving in as if one. Pain soon became pleasure as Astrid adjusted to having Hiccup's length inside her. It felt so alien yet so perfectly right. Neither of them lasted long, only a few minutes. He pulled out before he came, not willing to let her get pregnant just yet but made sure her orgasm was a pleasant one before finishing himself by hand.

When they were done they snuggled together on the thin bed, warm and happy and pleasantly exhausted.

"Marry me," Astrid whispered against Hiccup's chin as she kissed it.

He stared at her for a moment in shock. "Are you serious?"

She leaned over him. "Marry me, Hiccup." She kissed him then asked again and again, even after he said yes. She asked and teased until they made love again and again throughout the whole night, both feeling alive and whole and at peace in one another's arms.

. . .

Far away, on the other side of the island a bomb fire filled the night. In the center burned a burlap lap bag that contained the severed heads of Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. Stoick stood watch with Gobber and Dagur by his side. The stoked the fire, made it burn hot. By morning the Grimborns would be but a memory, their sins a but forgotten. No longer a threat. No longer anything but ash.

The end


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I am so sorry. I should have held off one more day before posting the last chapter. I had a whole scene planned for hicstrid and it got slashed because I was so tried near the end. It was a great injustice to them so now everyone will get a wonderful bonus chapter dedicated just to our favorite httyd couple, an elongated version of that way too short love scene.

BONUS CHAPTER!

He had loved her before he could even walk. He had loved her before she even took notice of him as anything but a walking disaster, and he would love her until the day he died. He knew all these things long before they began dating and didn't change as she stripped away her layers of clothing. But he was spellbound. He would be lying if he said he never dreamed of this moment that Dagur had been oh so kind to point out a week earlier. But dreams were nothing like reality. Astrid stood before him, bared and creamy skin, utterly perfect. Every battle scar was a mark of beauty, another part that made Astrid who she was. He could stop staring her. He felt his manhood stir, for the first time since the awful fay Viggo had captured them and…

He shook that memory away as his arousal momentarily deflated and fear filled him. Viggo was gone, Dagur had killed him, or at least had claimed to. There was always the chance…

"Hiccup, look at me," Astrid said soothingly as she straddled his lap. "It's alright, babe. I'm here. It's just me and you."

He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I know…but what if they escaped? Viggo's done it before."

She cupped his face in both hands and kissed his brow then his nose. "Trust me, there's no escaping what Dagur did. They're both in Helheim or maybe worse."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her chest. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being silly. I'm just scared. Viggo…" He shook his head again. Here he was sitting on his girlfriend's bed with said girlfriend sitting without a stitch of clothing on his lap and all he could think of was his fear of Viggo repeating what he had done. No, that wasn't it. There was that moment when Viggo had made a move on Astrid. He was going to rape her if Dagur hadn't intervened when he did. Dagur had done more than save him, he had saved her as well. "Remind me to thank Dagur again," he murmured against her skin.

"For what?" she asked, pretty sure he had thanked the Berserker enough already.

"For saving you," he answered, looking up into her beautiful eyes. "I nearly lost you to Viggo."

Surprise filled her for a moment before her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly at him. "I guess that's a good reason. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Your hut. You'd have to kick me out," he teased, mimicking her smile.

"Now there's my Hiccup."

Her lips met his in their first true kiss since their escape from the Hunters. It started slow and gentle but quickly became heated. Astrid continued to cup Hiccup's face, keeping it where she wanted as she moved from his lip to kiss his chin and throat the back up to his nose and forehead to his lips once more until he began tugging at his tunic and mumbling he needed to get it off. She tugged it up over his head and threw it aside, happy he wasn't wearing his usual jerkin. It that was the case she would have cut the ties, screw being patient. She had waited a long time for this moment. Once the tunic was gone she pushed him back on her bed so that he was laying flat then resumed kissing his face, neck and shoulders. He groaned softly, one hand caressing her arm nearest to him while the other gently pulled the tie from the end of her braid then combed the braid out so that her blond locks cascaded over his chest and stomach.

"I like your hair down," he explained, twining a lock through his fingers. "Makes you look more at ease, less soldier."

She nipped one of his pebbling nipples. "I am a soldier."

"You're also incredibly beautiful," he whispered before arching as she nipped a little harder.

"Does that hurt?" Astrid asked, surprised by the reaction. She remembered him doing the same when Ryker pinched his nipples…not that she wanted to think of Ryker but she needed to know if it hurt or not and if she should stop. She liked touching her own nipples when masturbating but men might be different.

"No," Hiccup choked, blinking rapidly. "It kind of feels good, surprising but good…like some string goes from there to my cock. I think I may have cum a bit."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she gaze down his body. Yep, there was an impressively large tent in his trousers. "May I?" she asked, gently running her finger tips over it.

She was ready for him to say no. He was still recovering and had been hurt pretty bad down there. There was still bruising, he had told her that morning when she went to check up on him. He was still extremely tender.

He bit his lower lip, unsure but also in desperate need. "I…" he began, words suddenly failing him. She looked up, her gaze searching his, waiting for him decide how far they should go. After a moment he nodded.

A small moan escaped him as she undid the ties to his trousers and then ever so slowly pulled them done and off his legs, taking long enough to remove his prosthetic and put it next to the bed in case he needed it. Her breath stuttered as she took the first real look at his manhood. When they were captured by Viggo she had pretty much ignored it, her focus more on his wellbeing than his genitals. That had been a prominent display for all to see but she hadn't cared about his thickness or length or any of that nonsense but now she had a private showing and it was just as wondrous as she imagined. He wasn't huge or hung like a dragon like many men boasted they were. He was a good size in her opinion. Maybe seven inches hard with a nice thick width and tapered head. The tip glistened with precum and looked inviting, but it still bruised, a pale yellow-green staining it from base to tip and right along Hiccup's pelvis where Viggo had taken a sick pleasure in crushing the organ.

"Oh Hiccup," she breathed, losing some of her enthusiasm.

He didn't need her to tell him how bad it was, he knew without looking down. "It's alright," he conceded, knowing they weren't going any further just by the tone in her voice. "We don't have…"

A lone finger pressed against his lips as she straddled him once more. "Do you think you can thank it?" she asked, giving him one last chance to back out. She stared into his eyes, silently letting him know she'd go only as far as he wanted.

"What if I hurt you? I'll be taking your virginity and…I hurt Ruffnut." His eyes widened. "What if you get pregnant? We got lucky with Ruff but…"

"If it happens it happens," she assured, running her thumb up and down his cheek reassuringly. "I love you, Hiccup Haddock, and I want to give this to you if you're willing to accept it."

He stared at her a moment longer before smiling. "I love you, too, Astrid Hofferson." He pulled her down for another kiss before wincing when her thigh pressed a kittle too much against his still tender cock. "But…please be gentle?"

She chuckled as she sat up. "My fearless dragon trainer," she teased. She braced himself over his length. Then, taking his cock in one hand, careful of the bruising, she guided it to her entrance and pressed down.

Hiccup cried out at the sudden heat as it enveloped his cock. His hands went to her hips, grasping them tightly as he bucked upwards, going deeper and pushing past the thin barrier of flesh that protected Astrid's virginity. She gave a cry above him and nearly collapsed in his arms, not truly prepared for the sudden pain. Hiccup held her close and messaged her back.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't think. Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, ready to pull out if he hurt her. He didn't want to, she felt nice and warm, her inside rippling and hugging his length. If anything he wanted to thrust up again. His cock stung but in a strange mix of painful and pleasant way. He didn't want to let her go.

She gave a shaky laugh. "I should be asking you that," she said, slowly sitting back up.

He gave a low hiss when her weight shifted onto his healing testicles. "If you can handle it so can I," he challenged, bringing a grin to her lips. He bucked up into her heat.

She winced. "I thought you didn't like challenges," she taunted, rolling her hips.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the new sensation. "Oh gods."

"Like that, huh?" She did it again and added a little bounce at the end making him keen in need. He only lasted a few minutes in that position before suddenly rolling them over so that she was under him. "Hiccup!" she squeaked as he topped her, but she had no complaints when he started thrusting into her core.

He entwined his hands with hers and held them on either side of her head as his hip piston forward, his hard length filling her, pushing deep and claiming her as his. "M'lady," he panted, kissing the side of her mouth. "Gods…I never thought it would feel this good."

She wrapped her legs around his hips and met him thrust for thrust. Her insides twisted as she felt her orgasm rapidly approach. Throwing her head back she panted. She was close, so close now. "Hiccup!" she cried, her inner muscles tightening almost painfully around the hard shaft inside her.

He grasped her ass, his fingers hard and unrelenting as he adjusted her beneath him just a little then rammed into her one last time. She screamed under him as her world exploded all around her. Heather said she would see stars when she orgasmed with a man deep inside her but had thought it an exaggeration. She never thought it would be real and that her world would light up in such a way. She writhed under Hiccup as a second orgasm took her when Hiccup moved to pull out. She clung to him tighter, willing him to stay in place as she rode her orgasms on his length.

"Astrid…I need to cum," he warned. He gently untangled himself from her limbs and pulled out. Looking into her lust filled gaze he tried to explain how he didn't want her with child…not yet. Instead, he took his length in his hand and began jerking offing while kneeling above her. Her hand wrapped around his and together they finished him off. His seed covered her belly but neither one cared.

He slumped on the bed next to her, happy and exhausted and at awe of what they had just done. It was like a dream come true and his smile grew as Astrid climbed back on top of him and stretched out.

"Marry me," she suddenly said, catching him off guard as sleep tugged at his mind.

He was wide awake in an instant. "Wha…are you serious?"

She gave him a frown. "Yes…will you marry me?"

"This isn't exactly how I planned it," he answered perplexed.

"Would you like me to pick a bouquet of flowers and ask again in the morning?" she asked, feeling a little put out. She should have waited.

His eyes widened. "No…no…I mean, yes. I'll marry you, of course I'll marry you. I just meant…"

She gave a laugh and kissed him. "Shut up, Haddock," she ordered between kisses. "Marry me." Became her new mantra as she took his hardening length into her once more. With every role of her hips she asked again and each time he would answer "yes" while thrusting into her. A date was not set but it was official when Hiccup admitted he had been planning to ask her the very same thing and offered her a woven necklace he had made for such an occasion.

They celebrated late into the night and answered their engagement early the next more. With the Hunters no longer a threat they had a lot to celebrate.

Note: I hope this makes up for the lame love scene of the previous chapter. I'm back on hiatus for a while to work on my next novel and prepare for some more upcoming projects. You can check me out on tumblr where I hope to post some pics and info on my novels and dragon creations.


End file.
